


Freaky Candlenights

by bookworm2102



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2102/pseuds/bookworm2102
Summary: Taako was only expecting a simple magic lesson with Angus, not this.When Angus accidentally causes himself and Taako to switch bodies, both have to figure out how each of their lives works, and ultimately how each other work, in order to fix the mess Angus created. However, they only have until the end of Candlenights to switch back, or they’re stuck like this forever.And Taako really, really doesn’t want to live another second outside of his beautiful body.[Takes place after the events of Story and Song]





	Freaky Candlenights

“Sir, Sir!” Angus was running down the hall towards Taako, grinning wide as he slowed to a stop.

“Ango.” Taako replied, a small smile creeping up the side of his face. “What’re you so excited about, little man?” Taako, of course, knew why he was so excited. Today was a magic day, where he tutored Angus privately, outside of the classroom. It was also Candlenights, but what could possibly be more exciting than meeting Taako for the day?

“It’s Candlenights, Sir!” Angus said excitedly, bouncing up and down. After seeing Taako’s raised eyebrow, he stopped moving. “..And also a magic day,  _ but _ …” Taako clapped his hands. “But, magic days are better than Candlenights. You get to see me!” Angus nodded excitedly. “Yes Sir, of course, Sir!” The young boy started to bounce in place again. “Let’s go get our magic on, shall we little man?”    
Angus was already gone at that point, sprinting down the halls of the Bureau of Benevolence, towards where they always trained. The back room, that had his sister’s name burned into it. Miraculously, this room had survived The Hunger’s attacks, it being one of the only rooms to remain intact, one of the only rooms that still remained from the Bureau of Balance’s time in the skies above Faerun. “Sir?” Taako blinked, having lost himself in the thoughts and memories that came with the room, with The Hunger. “Yeah, yeah, get out your wand, little man.” Taako said, waving his hand absentmindedly, rubbing his fingers against the bridge of his nose.    
Had it really been only a year since The Day of Story and Song?

“Ready!” Angus said, and Taako saw the little star at the end of his wand glow the familiar bright yellow. “What’re we learning today?” Taako faked thinking, pacing back and forth. “Since it’s Candlenights, we’re going to learn a spell that’ll make sure you get the perfect gift for anyone.” Angus’s eyes were alight with wonder and curiosity as he watched Taako. He wanted to be just like him when he got older.    
“We’re going to learn  _ Detect Thoughts _ today, Ango McDango.” Taako finger gunned Angus, sending sparks out of his fingers for dramatic effect. He did a quick wave of his hands, and Angus felt funny for a moment. “Right now, you’re thinking about Jeff Angel-Angus we told you to find something else to obsess over.” Angus grinned. “ _ Cool! _ I want to try!” Taako chuckled to himself, crouching next to Angus, moving his hands in the pattern Angus would need to cast the spell correctly, telling him pointers and tricks softly along the way.    
After a couple minutes, Taako stepped away from Angus, standing in front of him now. “Alright, Angus. Try the spell on me.” Angus looked apprehensive. “I dunno Sir…” He murmured. “I’m not sure about this..” Taako sighed, annoyed. “We just spent almost an hour on this, Angus. You can do it.” 

“Sir...I-” 

“Angus. You’re never going to be a good wizard if you don’t try things. Do it.”   
“Sir-”

“Do it!”

Angus, who was already scared enough to try new spells, struggled with his wand, shaking it in the wrong way, and before Taako could shout ‘Stop!’ He felt funny, and his vision went dark. 

  
Angus thought he had teleported, or at least started flying when he blinked his eyes open. Why was he taller?

And why was he  _ teal _ ? 

Then Angus heard a voice.  _ His _ voice. “Ango? Are you okay?” Angus screamed, falling backward, coming to a crash on the floor, by a mirror. 

Taako’s face was staring back at him. “...What the  _ fuck _ ?!” He heard his voice say, and saw his body walking over to him.    
“Did you like clone me or something?” Taako, in Angus’s body, asked, clearly still unaware of what had happened. “Ta-Taako…” Angus pointed a shaking finger toward the mirror, and this time he heard himself scream.    
“No! Not again!” Taako shouted. “I-My beautiful body!” Taako-Angus glared at Angus-Taako. “You switched our bodies, Angus. Switch us back.” He snapped his fingers. “The Book of Spells, where is it?” Angus looked on the nearby table, but remembered that it was being lent by Lucretia.    
“I um...It’s not with me?” Taako screamed with frustration. “Alright fine. I’ll go get it.” He sighed, standing up, walking to the doorway. Before he could leave however, it opened itself. Magnus Burnsides was standing in the door, grinning. “Hey little dude!” He picked up Taako, rubbing his hair affectionately. “Taako, I’m gonna take him with me? It’s Johann time and he’s be  _ asking _ to play with him.” Angus grinned, but forgot he wasn’t himself anymore. “Yes! Yes!” He said excitedly, to which Magnus raised his eyebrow in amusement. “...Alrighty then, no need to be so excited.” He chuckled, and he walked out of the room, taking Taako with him. How were they supposed to get the book now?

 

Taako felt uncomfortable as Magnus carried him. He hated this small, short, child body. The plaid Angus wore made him want to puke on the daily, but now that  _ He _ was the one wearing it, he wanted to burn it, along with himself, who was wearing it. 

“How come you’re not excited Angus?” Magnus said, confused. “You’re usually bouncing off of the walls by now.” 

Oh, and Taako hated dogs.    
“I uh...I don’t like Dogs anymore, nope, no dogs for Tak-Angus.” Magnus’s face fell slightly. “..oh. Really?” He sighed. “I can just take you back to school, I hear Taako’s doing a bonus Candlenights class. Something with snow?” Taako remembered, and started freaking out. “Yeah, take me there! You know me, Angus loves learning!” He laughed, and quickly stopped.    
Angus’s laugh was weird.    
Angus was standing at the front of the classroom, pacing, shaking out his- no, not his,  _ Taako’s _ , hands nervously. His heart soared with relief when he saw himself, Taako, enter the room. He was here. He would help him.    
“Alright, uh, class?” He looked out at the classroom, seeing many small faces staring back at him. “Since today is uh...Candlenights, we’re going to uh…” He looked down at Taako’s notes. “We’re going to learn how to make it snow!” he laughed nervously. “Please take your wands out.”   
Taako had begun to move to the back of the classroom, rolling up Angus’s sleeves, and Angus caught his eyes, his heart swelling again. Taako did the wand movement he would need first.    
“So class, you’re going to do this first.” He moved his wand in the way Taako was, and the class followed suite. “And then say…” He paused as he watched Taako’s lips move. “Say the incantation,  _ Snowwall-  _ wait,  _ Snowfall _ !” And then snow went straight out of the tip of his wand, covering the class. Angus grinned at Taako, and Taako felt pride as he stared back at Angus. ‘You just need confidence, little man’ He mouthed to Angus. 

Angus looked over at the clock. Ten o’clock. The class was done. “Uh, class dismissed?” He said unsure to the class, who left anyway.    
“We should get to Lucretia's office.” Taako said to Angus, who had picked him up to go faster. “If I remember correctly, we need to get this spell undone quickly. Or we’re stuck.”

  
It was eleven forty-five when they reached her office. It was Candlenights, so there were so many people, so many gifts, that it took longer than usual to reach what once had been called The Director’s Office.    
“Lucretia?” Taako called, which made her turn around in confusion. “Angus? You’re calling me Lucretia now?” Angus stepped forward. “Ms Di-Lucretia I need the book of spells Angus lent you. It’s-” He glanced back at the clock. “It’s urgent. “ Surprised, she pointed them towards the back room of her office, where Junior used to live.    
“Alright...it’s back there.” Angus scooped Taako up, rushing back to the book. “What page?” He asked Taako quickly. “Sixty-Nine. My favorite page-spell reversals.”   
“Found it!” Angus said, and read off the incantation quickly.    
Nothing happened.    
“Why didn’t it work?” He said, alarmed. “Let me try.” Taako said, shoving himself over. 

Again, nothing happened.    
“I-I’m sorry Sir.” Angus had begun to cry. “Shh..Shh..Angus don’t be. It’s okay. It was just a mistake...It’s okay..” He hugged him as best as he could with Angus’s short arms. “You’re going to be a great wizard, I take it back. I love you Angus, and if we’re stuck like this, I’m glad it's  _ your _ body, and not Magnus’s or Merles..” 

Angus hiccuped. “R-really? You love me?” Taako nodded, crying himself now. “Tell anyone and I’ll deny it.” he said softly, and suddenly he felt funny again, and the world went dark.    
“Sir? Sir? It worked! The spell reversed!” Angus said as he shook Taako.

The bells tolled midnight as he sat up and saw Angus was right. He was back in his own body.    
“Oh my beautiful beautiful body! Oh how i  _ missed _ you!” He hugged himself, and then Angus.    
  
“Happy Candlenights, Angus.” He said softly, giving him a noogie.   
“Happy Candlenights, sir.” 

 


End file.
